


Cast Away

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Desert Island, F/M, Smut, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: You find yourself stranded on a desert island with Captain America himself.  (This is a bit of enemy -to- lovers)





	Cast Away

**Author's Note:**

> There is an animal death in this story, but it is not graphic

“I didn’t sign up for this.” You took deep breaths as you sat in the co-pilot seat. “Should I go to the back?”

“This is the safest place.” Captain Rogers hit some of the switches.

 

You looked out the window and saw nothing but darkness and rain. The plane bounced against the turbulence and you griped on to your seat belt. Certain it was keeping you from slamming all over the cabin. 

“Weird assignment Y/N.” Your boss knocked on your door. “Want to take a private plane to Japan?”

 

“What?” You looked up from your computer and stood, your mouth agape. “Are you serious?” 

 

“Tony Stark is buying some jewelry. He wants an appraiser. I think it’s a perfect assignment for you.” She leaned against the frame. “Oh, and guess who will be flying the plane?” 

That conversation was ten hours old, but it felt like years ago as the plane continued to bounce in the storm. 

You imagined a luxurious ride and while the small plane didn’t disappoint in that department, the safety and smoothness you pictured vanished. 

The plane started to dive and Captain Rogers tugged at the controls. The door to the cabin flew open and everything that wasn’t bolted to the ground came flying forward, covering the inside of the window with paperwork. 

“We’re not going to get on top of it.” Steve screamed over the sound of the wind. 

This was your end. Dying next to an America legend in a plane wreck. The beeping and the thunder pounded in your head. Suddenly the nose of the plane tilted up as Steve got control over the gears again. 

“Are we going to die?” You screamed back.

“Trust me.” Steve didn’t look at you as he continued to flip switches. “Just stay in your seat and…”

The leveling out of the plane was too much and your stomach started to churn. The seat belt was suffocating you and you clicked it off before standing up and running for the bathroom at the rear of the plane.

“HEY! GET BACK HERE.” Steve’s voice faded as the plane shook. 

He was right. What were you thinking? You turned toward him, forgetting the bathroom as another patch of turbulence came and you fell forward onto your stomach. There was a cracking sound, like splintering ice. Steve’s hand reached out for yours and you lifted your palm to take it, when the cracking turned into a boom. 

The floor was gone and you looked down into gray nothingness. The rain was all around you as your arms and legs flailed and your body picked up speed. This was death. 

Your life started to flash before your eyes: images of your parents, friends, family, and pets throughout the years. You weren’t ready to say goodbye. It wasn’t your time.

SMACK! Something hard circled your waist. You turned your head to see Captain America. 

“HOLD ON TO ME.” He yelled against the wind. 

You were in freefall but managed to turn around and wrap yourself around him as tight as you could, literally holding on for dear life. 

WOOSH! There was a jerk and you screamed into the wind, terrified you were going to slip away. Your plummet started to slow. It was a parachute. 

Steve saved you. He saved you. You buried your head against his chest, not wanting to see any of the rest of the storm or admit that you were far from safe. 

~~

Your lungs burned, your body ached, but as you crawled up on to the beach you took fistfuls of wet sand and pressed your cheek to the ground. 

Waves continued to wash over you, pushing your body further out of the salty water. With shaky arms, you stood up and walked out of the water on to the white sand. When you were out of the water you fell back down again, turning onto your back, needing a moment to catch your breath. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re alive.” There was still ringing in your ears, a phantom from the plane dropping and the thunderous storm. 

“Why didn’t you listen to me?” Steve Rogers stood over you with folded arms. “I could have saved you.” 

“Excuse me?” You sat up on your elbows. He did save you. Did he not think you were grateful?

“If you would have stayed in your seat, we would have gone down with the nose of the plane. Had a life raft, and most importantly the black box. Now we have nothing and a slim chance of someone finding us.” Steve shook his head in disappointment.

 

“Hold on a second.” For some reason, you had a renewed energy and you rose. “You are blaming me? For this?”

 

“You should have behaved, listened to me.” Steve’s jaw ticked.

You were seconds away from kissing this guy’s ass and being forever grateful for his plunge to save you, but your impression was starting to change based on his attitude. 

 

“I am sorry I didn’t know the protocol for emergency plane landings in the middle of the Pacific.” You held your finger in front of his face. “I’m not the pilot. It wasn’t my choice to fly into a giant storm. So stop trying to pass the buck.”

 

“I told you to stay in your seat. I gave you an instruction.” Steve didn’t back down.

 

“You also just told me your plan was to go down with the plane.” You through your hands in the air. “Do you think you could’ve controlled that better? There’s no such thing as an orderly plane wreck.” 

 

“Maybe we’re both to blame.” Steve uncrossed his arms. “But if we’re going to survive this, I need you to listen to me. No more mistakes.” 

He turned and looked around the empty beach. You’d always admired and respected Captain America, but right now this guy seemed more like Captain Pompous Dick. You ran your fingers over your face as your wet clothes clung to your body. At least it was hot out. You started walking toward the edge of the beach, where there was a slightly rocky edge about four feet over the sand. Behind that was the start of a dense jungle. 

“Where are you going?” Steve was right behind you. “I don’t think we should leave the beach.” 

 

“That cliff tells me one thing.” You pointed ahead. “There’s a tide. I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to get swept away after surviving that.” 

“Oh.” Steve picked up the pace and was soon walking in front of you. 

 

“How’s that for listening to ‘you’?” You mumbled under your breath.

“What?” Steve glanced over his shoulder.

“Nothing.” You let out a yawn and pushed yourself over the rocky ridge. 

“Tomorrow we’ll explore the island. We have to look for water and a way to send a message.” Steve took a seat in the grass. “It’s too dangerous at night.” 

 

The man said things you already knew, but if he wanted to take the credit for the ideas so be it. You laid down in the grass so your heads were a few feet apart, bodies in line with each other. 

 

Everything would be okay. You took a few deep breaths as your body drifted off to a state of exhaustion. 

~~

The sound of scraping made your eyes flutter open. It felt like your body had been run over by a train as you pushed yourself up onto one arm. As you predicted the tide was in and your beach was gone, the water now splashing against the small cliff.

You looked up to see Steve a few feet away, scraping the end of a stick into a point with a rock. 

“Any sign of the rescue team?” You doubted the spear he was making was a good sign.

“If they knew where we were the jet would’ve been here by now.” Steve didn’t hide the annoyance from his voice. “That storm could have blown us a hundred miles off course.” 

You rolled your eyes. He obviously still believed you were at fault.

“We could be here a while.” Steve flung his spear into the dirt. “I’m going into the jungle. See if I can find fresh water.” 

“Alright.” You stood up and tugged at your skirt that was now stiff with the dried sand. 

The silk camisole was your top now, having lost the suit jacket on the plane. It was once flowy and smooth, but the dried salt water also made it feel more like cardboard. 

With the budding humidity and late night swim you didn’t even want to guess what your hair looked like. 

“You’re not coming.” Steve glared at you. He was in jeans and a t-shirt, they obviously had some wear from the water, but more importantly, he had shoes on his feet.

Your heels were lost when you tumbled out of the plane.

“Wait here.” He picked the spear out of the ground. 

 

“I’m going to walk along the coast.” You pointed to a giant rock. “That should be a significant landmark not to get lost.”

 

“We don’t know if the island is inhabited, how large it is, anything.” Steve sighed. “You need to so as you’re told and wait here.”

 

Your anger flared. You lifted your chin and walked past him. He grumbled something under his breath and then followed you. 

 

“I mean it Y/N.” He was right behind you. “This is a dangerous situation.”

“And I’m not going to sit here and do nothing.” You rolled your shoulders back. 

“Without the black box, or any of the GPS stuff on the plane, we’re lost. Stranded.” Steve walked in front of you. “Our best hope of survival is waiting for a rescue party, but that could take weeks if not months.”

“If not at all.” You folded your arms. “I’ve seen Cast Away, Blue Lagoon, Swiss Family Robinson. I know how this goes.” 

Steve raised an eyebrow, he didn’t know what you were talking about. 

“Obviously you’re not into movies.” You walked around him and continued your stroll. 

“And obviously, you’re not into listening.” Steve followed you. “If we had that box, we’d be rescued in an hour, probably less.” 

“So we’re back to this again?” You shook your head. “It’s my fault I fell the wrong way out of a broken plane.” 

“Well it’s not mine. I had a plan.” Steve moved so he was in front of you, walking backward. “But I threw it away to save you. Maybe now you should return the favor by following my orders?”

“Yes you did save me.” You stopped again and started pointing a finger. “And for that I am grateful, but you don’t know what you’re doing any better than I do. So rather than sit and wait I’m going to take a look around, and I don’t need to ask permission.” 

“Fine. Get yourself killed.” Steve through his hands in the air. “Make the sacrifice for nothing.”

“I barely know you. You are not my boss, and even if you were I wouldn’t listen to you in this situation.” You put your hands on your hips. “So how about this? I am not your problem. You do not have to worry about me. Let’s do our own thing until the rescue party shows up.”

“Right,” Steve smirked. “Like you could survive without me?”

“Oh fuck off!” You pushed passed him. 

“Alright Y/N.” Steve didn’t follow you. “Have fun on your little adventure today. When you’re ready to come groveling back, begging for a drink of the water I find I’ll be waiting.” 

You held up a middle finger as you paced away. It never occurred to you that Captain America was so arrogant. But as the coast rose up and you climbed there was a small nagging in the back of your head. What if he was right?

~~

The coast turned rocky and elevated. Your thoughts turned from ‘the nerve of that man’ to ‘would begging for water’ be that bad? He was a soldier, after all, maybe you should’ve just listened to him and stayed put.

You were lost in the alternating thoughts that you didn’t notice the roaring sound grow closer. Who did Steve Rogers think he was? A hero or something? Your personal hero? Now that he saved your life, did he think you needed to turn it over to him?

He was a stranger! 

“Fuck.” You took one more step and all thoughts vanished. The roar wasn’t the white noise of your thoughts, it was a waterfall.

It was right next to you, and the drop down was at least thirty feet. It was breathtaking, but almost as beautiful was the view at the bottom. It was a cove, where the white sand beach stretched out into the ocean. 

There were no signs of a tide coming in and affecting the base of this area. You couldn’t cross the top of the waterfall; you would get swept over. But the landscape on the other side made a subtle swoop downward. You could jump over the fall and land easily in the pool below. 

If you did that, it would be difficult to cross over again. That meant no going back to your rendezvous with Steve. 

You walked to the edge of the river that was flowing over and stuck your hand in the crystal clear water before bringing it to your lips. 

It was fresh! All of a sudden a huge thirst came over you and you bent, scooping and slurping the water. 

THUD. Your attention was diverted to your right. You looked at what caused the noise and almost burst out laughing. It was a coconut. Your eyes scanned the other palms and you grinned larger as you saw a bushel of bananas. 

This was perfect. The cove below would provide enough protection from the elements, there were fresh water and fruit nearby. You could survive here. And you’d found it all without Steve Roger’s help. 

You looked at some of the giant canopy leaves. If you got some of those you could make a lean-to in the cove below. The beach below really fanned out too. It gave an incredible view to look for a rescue ship. 

If you saw one you would be able to start a fire on the beach. It was a perfect spot to survive, wait it out. 

You were about to jump down when there was a gnawing in your stomach. It wasn’t right. You had to return and get Steve. 

The walk was about an hour, if you left now you would make it back before the sun peaked. You were about to turn around when something caught your eye. It was red and white, tangled in the waves at the end of the beach. 

All thoughts of Steve vanished as you ran toward the waterfall and jumped off the cliff, plummeting into the water below. 

You splashed into the pool and didn’t take a second to enjoy the freshwater before you swam to the edge and pulled yourself out. Then you sprinted across the sand to the open ocean, not slowing as the small waves hit your calves. 

You started tugging in the parachute, your mind racing with ideas on how to use it. Maybe you could write HELP on it, in case a plan flew by or possible use it as a roof. There were also the strings and the pack Still attached. There were metal pulleys you could heat up in the sun and maybe use to start a fire. 

It was heavy and you collapsed a few times as you pulled it ashore. The parachute was a great find. Screw Steve, he was probably fine anyway. 

~~

The parachute was stretched out on the beach, weighted by rocks. You’d used one of the metal carabineers to start a fire and had made several trips up the hill, resulting in a few coconuts, bananas, and a third weird fruit.

“You found the parachute.” Steve appeared out of nowhere. 

“You scared me.” You put your hand over your heart.

“Maybe I can build a boat.” Steve looked at the stretched out fabric. “Use it as a sail.”

You rolled your eyes and went back to tending your fire.

“Maybe you’re not as incapable as I judged.” Steve bent down and grabbed a banana. “Is that fresh water?”

Steve didn’t wait for a response as he went toward the waterfall. 

“So now he can build a boat?” You smirked as you glance out at the sea. 

There was a huge crest surrounding the entire island. It would take an actual boat to clear that, not a raft. 

You glance up as Steve took a few slurps from the waterfall and then stuck his head under. Not as incapable? It wasn’t a compliment, but it was better than your previous interactions. You’d take what you could get at this point. 

“This cove is a perfect spot.” Steve walked back over. “I think we should make this our HQ. We can build some sort of a lean-to with those leaves, maybe even the parachute? It looks like that waterfall has several little pools along the rocks, I bet I kind find some fish. Can you listen to that?”

SLAP! There was no hesitation as you reached out and smacked him hard across the face. He blinked in shock as he looked back at you. You were used to men taking credit for your ideas, but this was on an entire another level. 

“What the hell Y/N!” Steve touched his cheek. 

“How about you find your own ‘HQ’ and leave me to wither away without you?” You held your hands out to the bananas and fire.

Steve scanned the area and nodded. 

“Fine.” He ground his jaw. “You obviously don’t need my help and I sure don’t need yours.” 

He turned and walked to the hill. You felt a pang of guilt. Without the man, you would be dead. You took a few steps, about to call out and apologize when Steve turned back around, his face fuming with anger and making you stop in your tracks.

“Remember. It is your inability to follow directions that landed us here in the first place.” He put a finger in your face.

Any intention of apologizing you had vanished and you turned and went back to your fire. The entire time one thing on your mind: fuck Steve Rogers. 

~~

By the time nightfall rolled around you were exhausted from setting up the camp. You threw some more pieces of wood on to the fire, just in case a boat came by and moved back to the rock wall and into your lean-to. 

You didn’t see Steve the rest of the day/evening and you wondered where he went, but then told yourself you didn’t care as a dreamless sleep came over you.

~~

Today was the day the rescue party was going to find you. You told yourself that as you climbed out of your tent. You’d been missing for at least thirty-six hours, and while you were nobody your traveling companion would have everyone on alert. He mattered.

“Jackass,” you said the word out loud to yourself as you walked over to the waterfall, needing a sip of water.

“SQUEEALLL.” The response made you snap your neck. 

Next to your fruit stockpile was the largest boar you’d ever seen. The tusks were as long as your arm, and the teeth larger than a horses as he chewed one of your bananas. You held your hands up, trying to show that you were not a threat.

“SQUEEAALLL!” This thing seemed to grow more agitated by your movement. 

 

“No, no, no, no.” You turned to run, since the boar started shoveling its foot into the ground. 

 

It’s squeal turned into a deafening roar and you could hear it galloping across the sand. You were trapped and there was no way the thing wasn’t going to ram into you, use its tusk to impale you and then probably eat you while you were still alive. It was close enough you felt the warm breath on your calf. 

“SQUEEAALLL!” The warmth stopped and you turned to look back, slipping and falling to your ass in the process.

The thing was on its side, with a giant stick poking out. You looked around and then heard a thud. Steve jumped down onto the sand, without tumbling. 

He had a knife in his hand and you winced, looking away as he put the thing out of its misery.

“Are you okay?” He grabbed you and pulled you up, holding you against his chest. “You don’t have to look.” 

 

You nodded your head and bit back a tear. 

“Come on.” Steve guided you around the waterfall, blocking you from the boar.

There was a shake to your body as he led you out to the beach. 

“I spent all night thinking about it.” Steve kept his arm over your shoulder. “I think we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I apologize about that and hoped we could start over.”

“Thank you.” You wrapped your arms around his neck. “Thank you for jumping out of the plane, thank you for killing that thing. Thank you.” 

There was a slight delay, but Steve’s arms wrapped around your lower back. 

“Why don’t you go pick some more bananas and I’ll take care of the boar?” Steve broke away from the hug. 

You nodded your head, and went up to the hill. Your life had flashed before your eyes too many times. Leaving out food like that? What did you think was going to happen? 

At least Steve was there. You gulped as you climbed the hill. You weren’t about to give him complete control, but maybe you could follow a few of his suggestions. It wouldn’t kill you.

~~

“On the count of three, pull.” Steve signaled over to you. “One, two, three.” 

You both tugged as hard as you could. You didn’t think you were any additional help, but at least you were included. 

The stand was raised from the ground and you smiled as the poles clicked into place.

“Now, if there’s a boar you can get to higher ground.” He smacked his hands together. “And we have a weird little porch to sit on.” 

“You know the next step is building a hut?” You looked at the lean-tos, they were starting to fall apart. 

“Two weeks isn’t that long.” Steve grabbed your arms. “There is a lot of land to cover. People are looking for us Y/N. I promise.”

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever been this healthy in my life?” You smelled the fish cooking on the heated rocks. “Fresh fruit, fish, nuts, clear water?” 

You walked up onto the stand and looked out at the ocean, the sun setting in the background. 

“You missing twinkies or something?” Steve laughed as he followed you up. 

“No, I’m not.” You looked at him. “I’m not actually missing much.” 

After the rocky start you’d clicked with Steve, but any hint you dropped at being more than friends seemed to float over his head. You decided it was time to stop with the hints and be direct.

“Steve, the last few weeks, I’ve gotten to know you and….” 

“What’s that?” Steve interrupted you and pointed out to the sea. 

You tried to hide your disappointment, assuming it was some other sea creature and he knew how you felt and didn’t return the sentiment. But when you turned to look your mouth hung open. 

“That looks like part of a plane.” You jumped down the stand and Steve was right behind you.

 

He blew past you as he stripped off his clothing, down to his boxers. You’d seen each other several times in just underwear, but even know you stopped to admire his taunt physique. 

There were a few other items washing up on shore and you decided to drag them in instead of going for the plane. Steve would have to handle that by himself anyway.

 

You pulled up a few bags, not recognizing any of them. By the time you’d dragged them over to the fire Steve was shoving the piece of the plane out of the water. 

It was impossible to tell if it was your plane, but the size looked about right. You went to the bags and opened up the first one. Your hands shook as you held up the contents. It was filled with travel samples, the sort of thing a plane would throw away and pulled out a new one for each guest.

Tooth brushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, mini lotions, shampoos, shower gel, razors, deodorant. All in little mini-sealed gift bags. 

You pulled open a toothbrush and wasted no time getting some paste and brushing your teeth. The next bag was filled with pretzels. Little snack sized treats. You crossed your fingers as you pulled open the third bag, hoping for medicine.

A laugh escaped your throat as you held up the little airline bottle of liquor. I guess to some it was a medicine. 

“Is that what I think it is?” Steve dropped down on the sane next to you with heavy breathing.

You handed him a mini bag and he moaned as he pulled out the toothbrush. 

 

“Did you find anything?” You looked over to see the plane part on the beach.

 

Steve shook his head. You cringed with guilt. Maybe it was your fault there was no GPS to find you. 

~~

You’d never felt cleaner in your entire life. It kinda sucked to pull back on the same clothes, but your skin was soft from the lotion and your legs were shaved from the razor. 

The sun set and you sat by the fire, waiting for Steve to join you from his time with the hygiene supplies. 

“I forgot how awesome mouth wash can be.” Steve collapsed next to the fire. “Stinks we didn’t find any new clothing though.” 

“Stink we didn’t find a way to send a rescue beacon.” You dug your toe into the sand. “I was hoping it would be there.” 

 

“Hey.” Steve put his hand on your knee. “I was way out of line. It is not your fault we went down without the black box. I promise Tony won’t stop looking until he finds us.”

 

“You…until he finds you.” It was the truth, but Steve frowned. “I’m a mid-level appraiser. Nobody is looking for me. 

“You’re more than that.” Steve sat up and moved closer to you. “You’re kind, intelligent, resourceful, beautiful.” 

Your breathing stopped a little at that last word. You realized your position. Steve’s hand was on your knee and he was inches from your face. His eyes looked alive in the flames of the campfire. 

“What else?” You leaned closer. 

“You’re….” Steve didn’t finish before he inched even closer and your lips finally touched.

It sent a spark straight from your lips to your core and you moaned. Steve took advantage of your open mouth and brought his palm to your cheek, spreading his fingers across your face as his tongue slid against yours. 

His kiss was like him, deep and powerful. You tilted your head up and brought your arms around his neck as you twisted in his lap. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long.” Steve grabbed the hem of your shirt.

You lifted your arms as he removed the clothing from your body. Then you did the same to his, eager to finally feel the skin-on-skin contact. 

“Me too.” You pressed your lips against him as he lifted your hips and tugged your skirt and panties down. 

You reached between you and started to tug at his fly. Once he guided your legs awkwardly out of your bottoms you remained up on your knees as he pushed his pants down. His cock sprung forward and it was just as giant as you’d assumed.

“You’re amazing Y/N.” Steve’s hand cupped your pussy as he pushed his palm against your clit. “Everything I’ve ever wanted.” 

You gasped and steadied yourself on his shoulders. His middle finger was at your entrance, teasing as he slid inside of you and rubbed against your bundle of nerves.

“The last two weeks have been foreplay.” You pressed your forehead to his. “I’m ready.” 

Steve grabbed your hip with one hand and used his other to steady the base of his cock. He positioned you so you were right on top of him and then lowered you down.

“Ahh.” Your head dropped back as you took him in. 

You were slick and ready, but his size made you move slow.

“Take your time.” Steve kissed at your breasts. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

You nodded and braced yourself on his shoulder as you lifted yourself off, before lowering even further, finding the action easier than having him slide in at once. 

Each time you came down you were able to take more of him. He let out a grunt of approval and his hand moved from his cock to your tit. He began kneading it as his mouth found your other nipple which he lavished with attention. 

You moaned and spread your legs even further, sinking down on him and arching your chest up to his attention. 

Steve started nibbling on your pebble, and you found it being tugged the lower you went on his shaft, sending a strange mix of pain and pleasure to your core. Happy to feel more of him, but a sting at the tug on your nipple. 

The pleasure of it won out as you finally felt him bottom out, splitting you to the fullest. Your body shuddered around him, almost proud of itself for how you took him all the way. 

“You’re one in a million baby.” Steve lifted his head so he was looking you in the face. 

He grabbed your back and moved up to his knees, taking you with him and forcing you to wrap your legs around his waist. 

He kissed you as he laid you down in the sand. Then he ground his pelvis down, rubbing the bone against your clit as his cock continued to stuff you. 

You kept your legs wrapped around him as he started to plow into you, rolling his body in a manner that brought the perfect amount of attention to your bundle of nerves. 

His lips were on yours again, but you struggled to pay attention as a sinking need grew in your belly. You tried to roll with him, needing that pleasure satisfied.

“So tight. So hot. So wet.” Steve increased his speed. 

You found yourself teetering on the edge of the cliff. He bit at your lip and dragged it between his teeth, before moving to your neck.

Then he slammed his cock deep inside of you and pressed his pelvis to your clit again, it was enough as he rocked his body and you exploded around him. 

It felt like every muscle was pulsing as Steve pulled out and railed back into you. 

He must have felt your release, because he no longer tried to pace himself as he pumped into you with speed. Each of his thrusts elongating your orgasm. 

“Ugh.” Steve pushed in one last time before he pulled out. 

You felt his hot sticky cum hit your stomach. As he collapsed next to you, both of your breath heavy. 

“I think we’re both going to need to get cleaned up after that.” Steve grinned at you.

“I miss the beard.” You reached out and touched his freshly shaven face. 

“Well I will have to grow it back then.” Steve grabbed your hand and gave it a kiss.

“Is it wrong, that I sort of like being the only person in the world with you?” Tears welled at your eyes. 

“No.” Steve kissed your forehead. “I like it too. I’m starting to think no matter where we are, you will always be the only person in my world.” 

You smiled, as the warm tear fell. You hoped that was true.

~~

Steve stretched as he woke up. Y/N rolled over next to him as he opened the door to their small hut. He itched the beard on his face. It was getting too long again. He’d have to shave it. 

“We should get up.” He bent down and kissed her shoulder. 

“I’m too tired.” She nestled into the make-shift mattress. “You have to take a break on the nip games. My boobs are killing me this morning.” 

“Alright.” Something stirred in Steve and he kissed the top of her head. “Stay in bed.” 

He stepped into his pair of underwear that now doubled as shorts and he opened the parachute door. Three-four months. It didn’t feel like enough time and Steve had been so careful to always pull out.

But she was tired, sensitive, and he couldn’t remember the last time she had her period. He knew what that meant and she would put it together soon. 

He glanced behind him at the piece of plane that made up the side of the hut. This was never permanent, and she was no longer the only person in his world. 

He round the hill and went straight for the pile of carefully arranged rocks. As he pulled them aside he spotted it, still in perfect condition. 

Steve reached inside and pulled out the tiny black contraption. He’d found it a few months ago, but wasn’t ready to give this up. It was only the pregnancy that was making him do it now, but his girl would need a doctor. He wasn’t that selfish. 

So with a heavy heart Steve clicked the button. He saw the green light flash and set it down as he looked out over the ocean. 

“Steve?” A voice came out of the black box. “We have your coordinates. We will be there in approximately two hours and seven minutes.”

Steve didn’t say a word as he set the stick down. Instead, he turned and went back toward his girl, hoping to enjoy the last two hours and seven minutes where they were the only people in the world.


End file.
